A Second Too Late
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: LightxL, LightxBB A world and high school of those that aren't quite human, Light's caught in the middle and the the only ones who can help him out aren't so human themselves? Hunters against the demons, but when it turns out that light isn't so human what will they do-? Will they end him just like they did his tormentors or will they protect him-?
1. And There Was Light

"Light-? What are you doing coming home at this hour?" Light quietly shut the door behind him and obediently slid into his mother's presence.

"Sorry there was a hold up on the train, here I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Thanks Light, here I'll finish the kitchen."

"No, don't worry there's not much left, get some sleep! And I think I saw Sayu's Light still on." Mrs. Yagami shook her head, "Thanks Light, sometimes Sayu-" she turned away, intent on seeing Sayu to bed before it got horribly late.

The second after he saw the last glimpses of his mother's night coat Light jumbled on the floor, holding his side miserably, water still flush from the faucet in front of him. Light loosened the buttons and zippers to the bottom of the coat and reeled as his fingers pulled against the swollen and flayed skin. Light quickly made way to the first aid kit knowing how it would look to his mother if she saw the deep claw marks and now perdurable scars that laid beside the deep gashes. Light smiled coyly to himself, lost in the irony. Lacking the concentration, or his usual perfectionist will he hastily wrapped the bandages around his malnourished torso after applying ointment that in the end was his last defense against infection.

He hid his bloody shirt underneath his thick jacket, hoping his wounds would continue to go unnoticed, Light took a deep sigh as he took a final fellow swoop of a rag at the end of their wood table. Light sighed, he didn't have much longer, he hoped anyway.

-Light's Point of View-

Light stared loosely at the ceiling before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and clasping his hands together rubbing them he let his hot breathe fall on them. Light sighed, _this isn't going to be able to warm them up, it's not even winter and I'm already like this freezing in the hands and feet._

Taking a stand Light carefully removed his pajamas, careful not to disturb the wounds that clutched his sides and pulled down his unstained uniform that he'd hung up two days prior. _I really don't want to go to school today… there's a test today throughout. Gah! I'll just go!_

Light softly shut the black car door, turning away it's glass like surface to see his sister happily run into her posse of friends, sighed and made his way down the schools gray and white tile hallways to his looker.

He carefully unlocked the door not making as much sound as a tap against its metal surface, slowly shutting the door he noted the near-crimson walls. _Who decided red would look good in a school anyway? Makes it seem kind of __**violent. **__Probably 'cause it is._ Light made a turn hastily to the library, easily navigating his way through the near empty halls. "Hey! Is that Light-pon over there!?" _Damn. Wasn't fast enough._


	2. False Assumptions

"Hello Mikami-**sama"** "So- boys he can learn!" Mikami lifted up Light's face gently and his fingers locked securely around his chin, Light struggled to keep his vacant expression. "Seems that an old dog can learn new tricks." Light swallowed quietly, eyes fixed on Mikami, who sneered abruptly, had moved his hand from Light's face to his thin wrists. Light wasn't at all shocked when he'd begin pulling him away. _There's gotta be a way out of this, come on, can't I just learn or something? I mean I don't really care what I am- It's not like they're human either. _"Too bad he has the face of an **angel**."

Light bit his own tongue, _there's no way I'm going to- It's better than the alternative. _"Mikami-sama has the face of an angel as well." Mikami stopped in his tracks and his groupies stared oddly at Light. "Did Light just say that I'm beautiful?" _That's what I said right? I'll play this._ "Sorry- I was just thinking it and it came out!" Light played a fake blush and made sure to only flicker looks at Mikami. "Leave us!" His groupies scurried up, and one of them took charge, seemingly knowing better things to waste their morning with. Light made sure to stick his hands in his pockets, and sway slightly and lean slightly downward. "After all I've done to you, how could you?" "Sometimes beauty isn't the kindest, you can't help what I am, Mikami-sama." For the first time in the time he'd known Light, he paused before touching him. "Light-" _Perfect._

Light booked it like he'd never ran in his life, if he could get ahead and get to the library, no way Mikami had ever even seen the inside of a library, no way he'd find him there. Light skidded down the near empty halls to his haven, his safe place- if there was such a thing for someone like him.

* * *

"Light-kun, please refrain from running in here." "Sorry ma'am" "Tsch, you know better." Light nodded, catching his breath and taking a seat at one on the smaller circle tables, likely made for four. Light pulled out his homework he hadn't had any time to complete the night before, _why do they make this stuff so easy? It doesn't matter…_ Light looked back at the clock hanging proudly by the librarian's counter, and turned his gaze over the lines of book shelves and then to the lifeless people in the library with him. Not many bothered to come, for anything but textbooks since Mogi had been killed last year, they must have felt it would be haunted or something of the sort. Light shook his head lightly and studied the other occupants of the library; seven or so were in his field of vision- all of their eyes glassy.

Light got up to locate a book that could entertain him for the rest of the morning. His fingers slid soundlessly over each title, only the books alternating sizes and material slowing him. Light snickered ever so softly to himself, the sound mistakable to a slight clearing of his throat. Light's body twisted as he brought his right knee forward to shift the balance of his body as he picked up the heavy book. _I'm not going to find anything new; everyone in the library probably thinks that I'm a supernatural freak. _Light casually shrugged his shoulders and continued scanning the old, musty pages of the brilliant book he was holding. It was a book of demons, written by a demon, he should guess. It was always accurate, always accurate from what he'd seen, and being one himself not a whole lot got past him. Ever. Light brushed the antagonistic hairs that made up his bangs out of his eyes and flipped the pages to find his page. His one page explained in detail why other demons sought him out as a monster. _qui edunt daemones, those who eat demons. I've never eaten another demon in my life neither did my father, yet they killed him regardless. Fear is the greatest weapon of those who possess it and those that carry it._ Light slammed the book shut, contemplating if he should eat his tormentor, though he was aware that, one as untrained as him couldn't take them all at once. Light patted the dust off his uniform and grabbed his bag seconds before the bell rung.

* * *

Light tapped his desk lightly against his desk, the kid behind him had been staring at him, and he could feel it, his gaze fixing on his back. Light brought his black mechanical pencil harder this time letting it push enough to let the lead move forward. Light shuddered, not only was the room cold but he could feel the sharp pushing smile of raven-haired kid. Light pretended to be busy with his assignment he'd finished before, he wasn't a friend, Light brought his eraser to his bottom lip fitting it comfortably, and it was fair to assume he wasn't human.

Light grabbed his backpack quickly and made a fast walk out of the classroom, an attempt to escape the school, to get home before they could sink their claws into him. Light looked back to see Mikami's face, and hand about to fasten onto his collar. _Shit. No I have to-_ Light started off in heavy sprint only to find himself blocked off by two of Mikami's goons. "Too bad you have to pay for this morning Light-pon." Light sighed to himself, the contours of his mouth straight as a line, he knew this far in chance for escape was too low to be hopeful.


	3. Beyond and L

Light walked in-between their steps, eyes tracing the floor, unnoticeable to the people who walked past them was their hands, each locked onto his clothes or his backpack. Light sighed and swallowed whatever feelings he had left. "Hey newbie! There's a space for ya' right over here!"

Light looked back into his deep, midnight eyes, Light turned his gaze back to the ground in front of him. _So he wasn't human at all- and he's no better than these idiots!_ Light listened to their drabble as they joked so non-chalantly among themselves, the newbie's footsteps Light noted sounded different than the rest. _He's not used to walking the way he is now, perhaps an injury or maybe he's trying to correct a prior habit. _Light snickered to himself, how ridiculous he thought it was to be focusing on some idiot's footsteps. His snicker didn't go unnoticed, "Light-pon is something funny?"

"I'm such and idiot!"

The group had stopped and all equally bewildered were staring at him and his eyes clamped shut with a loose smile, the most real he'd had since he'd come to this school. Light's smile faded when he realized his streak of madness. Light returned his gaze to the ground, _I'm gonna die soon aren't I? _

"Oi! Can you guys just hurry up and kill me? This whole thing is a bit of an inconvenience."

Mikami smiled deeply eyes now staring sickly lovingly at Light, "So you've finally gone off the deep end." He continued to pull Light forward and the rest of his group continued on, Mikami's smile had the feel of warm milk, a sick and gargling feeling to Light whose smile was long gone and head drifting in-between ways he could be killed, he knew there weren't many.

**WASTING PERFECTLY GOOD SPACE ON **

Utter nonsense

Mikami pushed Light down into the basement, obvious to Light he was looking for revenge for the morning prior. The posse made their way down the stair well and Light found himself facing a wall of delinquents, the newest of their group was staring at Light and the rest of the group from the end and didn't miss the chance to counter Light's stare and wink. _Pervert._ Light stood up and looked Mikami in the eyes, "Don't be a fool."

"Light-pon, if you haven't noticed there's no reason we should be afraid of you." Light sighed knowing it was worth a shot, he stepped toward Mikami this time certain of his bearings. "So you're feeling brave-?" Mikami stepped forward reaching Light's glare, he looked back at the rest of the group.

"Leave us"

When newbie was nearly on the stairs Mikami called to him, "Oi! Beyond, you stay."

Beyond smiled, "With pleasure."

Light's eyes darted between the two of them, uncertain which of them would make the first move, Light's limbs to his displeasure trembled, he was strong and proud, and he shouldn't be like this. Beyond sneered lightly and Light could see the happiness indulging itself in his eyes. Mikami's skin shifted into metallic scales and Light stepped back, _if there's only two maybe I can take them. _Now happily on all fours Mikami growled slightly and Light clutched his fists.

A loud shriek came from above the basement; Mikami's now reptilian and menacing form lunged at Light, wasting no time, but Beyond intervened blade in hand. Mikami let out one last sickening sequel, when he hit the ground he made sick crunch under Beyond's foot . Mikami's body disintegrated into nothing more than a pile of metal sand, not surprising considering he was a mere spunkie, his remains were much like a shinigami's.

Light's attention became more focused on Beyond, _his blade, he's a dark hunter they kill any demon… He shouldn't know what I am. I'll collapse like a human would. I hope Mikami didn't tell him about me, if he comes to close I'll transform. I can take him, where did my pride go anyway. _Light fell down onto his knees gasping and grabbing his head, he might as well make a show out of it.

To Light it seemed like a second Beyond entered the room, "L, what should I do with this guy?"

L shrugged and Light got up waving his hands in front of them as if he thought he was seeing things, examining them all the while.

"Are you guys human?" Beyond stepped closer to him and much to Light's displeasure his long fingers locked around his thin features pulling him closer, followed by a lighter hand at his waist. "You wanna find out?"

"Beyond, I think he's insane enough without you sticking your sticky little fingers into the mix."

Beyond let his hold go of Light's waist and grabbed one of his wrist's firmly instead, "He's so cute like strawberry jam fro-"

"Beyond. Where do you live? We'll give you a ride home." "Can't we take em' to eat first?" Beyond whined as they were leaving the deceptively lively house, now oddly filled with sand, and the smell of death as well as vanilla. Don't ask. The house didn't smell like vanilla when he got there. Light walked in-between L and Beyond as they approached their black truck, a long argument broke out, about who was going to sit with Light up front, in the end Light was sandwiched between the two. I guess problem solved, they both got to sit next to Light.

Light just had to sit next to them.

**A Second Too Late**

So please tell me whose going to be late? And when?

"So how did you land yourself in a situation like that?" L inquired. Beyond responded faster than Light could, "he has the face of an angel, duh!" Light shuddered at the thought, that was why everyone had done what they'd done to him, the way they'd done it to him, all of them. No matter what excuse they feigned Light blinked himself back into reality.

Beyond, not being the driver was watching him carefully, "homerun." "Stop hurting his feelings and what is it you said your name was?"

"I didn't, the names Light." L looked over briefly, enjoying the seconds of the stoplight, "Are you sure you're not a demon?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm an angel." Beyond laughed hysterically, "this kid's got more than one kinda spark!" "What about you two, the way you killed those demons, you don't seem that human." "Well, were not demons, but were also not human, you see dark hunters like us are somewhere in the middle." Beyond followed L's statement by pulling out his blade, he fingers drifted over the emblem, "were different 'cause we can hold these, here it shouldn't hurt humans, but you won't have any special power like we do."

Light quivered, it shouldn't hurt _humans._ Light nonetheless took the tip of the blade in hand and ignored the stinging burning sensation it had on his blood, he could handle a dark hunter's knife if he needed to. There is a reason why higher level demons are higher level demons, he passed the blade shyly back to Beyond. "I hate sharp things." "You don't seem clumsy to me?" "I'm not." Light looked forward avoiding Beyond's eyes, "then why-""Beyond now you're being the idiot, he's implying he doesn't like it when people have them near him."

Beyond nodded and stuck the blade in his left pocket, the blade scratched Light hand and he jumped slightly in shock, let's just say it hurt a lot. Those things were meant to do one thing, hurt demons. "Beyond be more careful with your things!" Beyond took Light's injured hand lightly in his and kissed where he'd injured him, much like a prince. L sighed at his brother's incompetence, L stopped the car in front of the Yagami household, and Light got out to see his mother glaring at him. "Light-!"

"Mom! It's not what you think!"

**Sorry those Mikami fans! He didn't die in vain but for BL!To help you Mikami fans console in his death I will admit he does have great hair. I would kill for hair like that, just saying. Back to the story, Here's chapter 3 after the long wait and if you want chapter 4 R&R**


End file.
